Sister
by ShadowsOfYourMind
Summary: Another Fan fic a girl turns up at Base Camp Zoey and Rythians base. rated T because of swearing and stuff, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note: hey guys I had Writers block on my other stories so here's one that I had no trouble thinking of. Earth is actually me as my Minecraft character is EarthSpider163. Anyways here's the story enjoy please review.* **

Rythian walked around his desert camp putting materials away. Zoey bounced over to him her face dropped suddenly as she heard an explosion "There's a girl outside and she's brought monsters with her" She whispered. "Where is she?" Rythian asked snapping out of his thoughts Tee came over to join them. "Just over there." She whispered pointing to the place she had come from. Rythian walked boldly out of the camp only to stop suddenly "Stay here" he muttered to Zoey and Tee shutting the door behind him he stepped towards the girl. "Rythian" the girl hissed equipping a wand and shooting fire at him. He equipped his wand of lighting and shot lightning at the girl. "How do you know my name?" he growled back.

The girl put her wand away and approached "all will become clear if you trust m-" she growled only to be cut off by Rythian sending another wave of lightning. The girl jumped and ran in the opposite direction Rythian chased her.

The Girls P.O.V:

I ran and ran until I reached a river I had nothing to use I couldn't move I was stuck. I quickly dug myself a hole in the sand I covered it up with the single block of dirt I had. I heard a noise of water flowing I heard some holes being dug. I turned and saw water running towards me I dug the dirt out quickly hissing as the water began to engulf my legs. That was when my world went black.

Rythian's P.O.V:

I heard a hiss and looked down the girl had been knocked unconscious I hauled her out and carried her back to the camp she was twitching when I reached the camp "what's up with her" I heard Zoey ask "she's even more what shall I call it lets put it this way water can kill her" I replied placing her on a spare bed we had. I noticed she wore a mask when Zoey left the tent I pulled it down and noticed purple marks one read Rythian, One read Earth and the others were glowing purple and purple blood was seeping out. I noticed that the girl had a huge mark down the side of her cheek. I pulled it back up when I heard Zoey approaching.

"Would it help if I removed the mask?" Zoey asked me as she came back in with a bunch of healing potions "No" I replied immediately. We fed her the healing potions and she began to stir I fed her one more and she sat up immediately grabbing her wand " stand back" I mumbled as Zoey left the tent . The Girl put her wand away and looked at me "You don't remember me do you?" she asked staying sitting "maybe this will help" She sighed lifting up the black T-shirt that we had given her. I gasped her side it was exactly like mine except the Ink was Silver and Gold instead of Black and Gold. I am of course talking about my tattoo as the Black and Gold one and hers as the Silver and Gold. I moved my cape and lifted my vest thingy up slightly showing my Black and Gold tattoo.

"Now do you remember?" she asked me I shook my head she was Enderborn but that didn't mean anything right? "This?" she sighed removing her mask showing the things I had already seen but 2 new ones were emerging one said 'Enderborn' and one said 'sister'. She retied the mask as I still looked confused. "Rythian Enderborn are you seriously telling me you don't remember Mum and Dad" She glared at me suddenly everything slipped into place. "No you can't be you're not Earth Enderborn my sister you can't be." I gushed looking at her. "I am I'm more specifically EarthSpider Enderborn" She grinned. I stared at her as she stood up she removed her black T-shirt before turning back to face me in her normal hunting gear her black ripped tank-top and her ripped shorts.

"Let's go outside and say who I am" She suggested heading for the tent entrance "No, not yet anyway" I said. She turned and smiled at me her eyes flashing for a moment before going back to normal purple eyes. Let's go" I smiled leading the way outside I felt her grip my arm for reassurance "it'll be fine just let go of my arm because it'll look a bit strange" I smiled down at her as she let go. I walked towards Zoey, Earth stayed back a little. "Zoey, Earth will be staying with us now please let her stay" I begged. "Sure as long as you won't do anything you know?" Zoey said raising her eyebrows "NO of course not remember I love you" I grinned looking at the red haired girl.

She smiled before walking past me "Let's get on with the tour then" she grinned bouncing up and down and bouncing off Earth looked at me confused "me and her are kinda together" I smiled blushing slightly. She nodded.

Earth's POV:

This was all very confusing I had only come across a couple of humans one was called Sjin and the other called Duncan or Lalna or whatever. Rythian had told me they had made a friendship thingy but he had also said that they were Live Wires and very dangerous. They had said the same about Rythian. But I trusted my brother. Once the tour was finished we settled down on the sand it was around 5 in the afternoon as we settled. Suddenly something flew done and landed in Rythian's lap he picked it up. "You are invited to Lewis and Hannah's engagement party please dress nicely but you don't have to brackets Rythian close brackets and gifts would be nice Love Lewis and Hannah. Start time 7:30 end time when ever" Rythian read he looked at us Zoey nodded vigorously. I smiled and nodded "But no way am I getting dressed up" I grinned looking at Rythian who smiled at us.

***So there you go next chapter coming soon until them Shadow Out***


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N: There is no note so just enjoy ha***

Rythian's POV:

Earth burst out laughing as I emerged from the tent in my formal wear "Not funny old friend" I grumbled as Zoey appeared next to Earth. "Now for you Earth" she grinned my sister's face dropped. "No Thanks" She replied backing away from Zoey who was holding a dress and some make up. "Just kidding" Zoey grinned putting the stuff away. I saw Earth let out a sigh of relief as Zoey put them away.

"Let's go then" Earth smiled as she grabbed her wand of lightning, a diamond sword, diamond armour and some food. "What?" she asked looking at me. "Do not wear the armour" I stated she just shrugged and replied "don't worry I won't."

We set off on the trek to Honeydew Inc. as that was where the party was being held. I saw Earth pull her hood up on her tank top don't ask me why she has a hood on it. I saw her tighten her mask as well and then mutter something through it. "What was that?" I asked slinking back "Just a covering spell" she replied. I nodded and sped up to join Zoey.

"Zoey before we go any further" I started as I stopped her from walking any further "There's one thing I need to tell you." I continued looking at Earth who nodded for me to go further. "Me and Earth are Brother and Sister" I finished looking at Earth who had somehow teleported to be beside me. "Wow your brother and sister so you're both Enderborn." Zoey grinned at me and Earth. "Now I feel so dumb at not realising how alike you two looked" Zoey smiled studying our faces.

After that we continued on we soon reached the Jaffa Factory it looked like we were the first to arrive. Earth slunk back as Lewis and Hannah approached I looked back at her with a reassuring smile we were both Enderborn so we could see through the others mask. She smiled back and came to join me. "Congratulations" I heard Zoey start as me and Earth approached. "Thank you Zoey, Rythian how lovely to see you and you actually got dressed up." Hannah smiled at me as I gave her a hug and shook Lewis's hand. "This is Earth my Sister" I said "Earth this is Lewis and Hannah" I smiled again introducing them. They shook hands and then Earth spotted a spot on the grass away from everyone else and teleported over there and sat down. She wasn't one for parties.

Earth's POV:

I watched some people come onto the compound studying them as they said hello and congrats to the hosts. Rythian was chatting with some of them along with Zoey. I walked over to where Rythian was he smiled at me as I joined his side. "This is Earth my sister, Earth this is Duncan and Sjin" He said I shook their hands remembering my brief encounter my eyes flashed for a second before returning to normal. Zoey suddenly perked up and yelled "A TOAST TO THE HAPPY COUPLE" We all picked up our glasses. "Earth will you do the honour?" Zoey asked me I nodded. "May they Forever Love and Live in Happiness" I smiled we all cheered and said our Hip Hip Hooray's.

Suddenly a man with grey skin crashed into the side of me. My face darkened I turned to see who this man was. "Earth" Rythian warned as everyone around as went silent. Rather than just flashing my eyes stayed a glowing purple. Sips if I remember correctly realised he had stepped over the line "Erm..." he stuttered as he backed away from me. "An apology would be nice" I hissed he quickly apologised but my eyes stayed glowing purple "Thank you" I hissed before my eyes turned back to normal. I then teleported to my spot again and lay back staring up at the sky. Everyone began whispering I sat up and looked at them all. Rythian appeared at my side he crouched down and whispered "Your Mask." I panicked and sat bolt upright feeling around my face it was gone. I renewed my covering spell as I looked around I spotted it on the floor picked it up and tied it around my chin.

Hannah came over to me "Why put it on if there's nothing to hide?" she asked. I couldn't reveal that I was Enderborn they didn't know Rythian was one. I searched inside my brain for an answer. Rythian tapped Hannah on the arm "Leave it" he simply said she nodded and walked back over to Lewis. "I can't stay here there's too many secrets and now everyone hates me." I whispered to Rythian. He looked over at Zoey and mouthed 1 minute.

He took my round the side of the building and looked at me for a second. "No one hates you their just….Stunned at your force or power shall we say." Rythian looked around to make sure no one was listening in. he gave me a quick hug then teleported back to the party. I stayed still for a moment before sitting down and leaning against the wall of the factory.

I stared at the sky thinking about the people I had met. "I owe a lot to Rythian" I whispered to myself. I was interrupted from my thoughts as I heard some voices "let's hide round here they won't find us" I froze as they came nearer and nearer. "Oh Earth your hiding round here as well." A blonde haired boy said who's name I think was Martyn. A boy in a hoodie peered down at me who I think his name was Toby. I slowly got up my eyes flashed again but this time with mischief. I teleported them behind some trees and turned them into saplings.

Thunder suddenly boomed above me I teleported to just on the corner of the factory. I turned Toby and Martyn back to normal and suddenly everyone was running. I gasped as I peered round the corner. "Rythian and Zoey you two have nowhere to run and now your Sister is gone. She can't save you now" Sjin and Duncan were circling them with swords in hand I quickly equipped my armour and my sword.

***A/N: Ooh spooky a little cliff-hanger for you, guess what happens next until then. Shadow Out.***


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N: He he I do love a cliff-hanger keep reading to find out what happens.***

Earth's POV:

I see Rythian look over at me, I put my finger to my lips before slinking back round the corner. I hear footsteps coming towards me I quickly transform myself into a grass block. I see Sjin look round then walk down the side of the building. 'Perfect' I think to myself as he gets distracted I put my Diamond armour on and equip my wand. He stops to inspect some machinery I creep forwards. '3...2...1' I think before firing, lightning fires out electrocuting the dirt trader. I come out of my dirt block form as Sjin opens his mouth to shout for help. "Shush now" I smile covering his mouth. I teleport him underground to a special prison I had created no one would hear him now. I quickly turn back to a dirt block but this time in front of the factory. I mouth to Rythian 'Sjin's gone I can deal with Duncan' he smiles through his mask before turning back to Duncan.

"Oh Rythian and Zoey your next few minutes will be hell without your sister here to save you. Now Rythian you first." Duncan says equipping a sword. I jump out of the disguise "HANDS UP" I yell. "Wha." Duncan jumps dropping his sword Rythian lunges for it, grabbing it. I chuck my sword over Duncan's head to Zoey who catches it. My gun is in my hand as Duncan looks for where the sound came from. "Behind you" I call smiling "How, Wa, Erm how did you get here?" he asked confused. "Oh I was just hiding around the corner" I grin.

"SJIN" Duncan yells panicking. "No use he's gone faraway" I grin still with the gun pointed at him "Shit" he mumbles looking behind him to see Rythian and Zoey holding diamond swords. He runs towards Rythian and snatches the sword "Drop the sword Zoey" Duncan smiles maniacally through pure shock Zoey drops the sword. I gasp as he walks towards Rythian I drop my gun "TAKE ME just leave them alone" I say walking forwards removing my armour and putting it into my inventory. "EARTH NO" I hear Rythian shout but I don't care. "I'm sorry Rythian" I reply as Duncan drags me inside the Jaffa Factory.

Zoey's POV:

Rythian collapses to the floor with his head in his hands. I had never seen him so upset. I kneel next to him. "Rythian, listen to me, we have to get her out of there first we must find the other members to help us" I say as he nods and gets up. We walk back towards Base Camp every now again Rythian would shudder with sobs.

"Hi Tee" I say as Rythian goes into the Camp without a word. He looks at me confused, I sigh and say "Earth was captured by Duncan; Rythian is upset because she was his sister. She did it to protect me and Rythian." Tee nods as I continue into the camp. I pass the tent to see Rythian sitting on the edge of his bed every now and again he shakes with sobs. It pained me to see him like this.

Earth's POV:

"Fuck off Duncan" I growl firing my wand of lightning at him "I thought you dropped that" Duncan gasped leaping out the way as I kept firing. "Well you thought wrong" I snarled firing again. "I'll let you go if you just show me what's underneath your mask" He grinned menacingly at me. "NO" I yell leaping out the way of him as he runs towards me with a syringe. "Fine bring Sjin back" He says with a snarl. "Ok" I grin teleporting him into the room and immediately taking over his mind. "Sjin, Help me kill her" Duncan says pointing at me. "No" the mind controlled Sjin says stumbling towards me. "Earth what have you done?" Duncan says looking at me. "Nothing" I reply with a grin before teleporting Sjin away.

Rythian's P.O.V:

After 2 days of no sleep I get up off my bed and head out into the burning hot sun heated desert. Zoey looks up as I come over to her "I've got a plan" she says as I sit down. "Gather our gear, magic, take Tee then we have 3 people vs. 2 and then we could also get the others to join in. "She smiles. "Didn't you suggest that before?" I asked as Tee bounced over. "I don't Know" she replied grinning.

Zoey went off to write the letters while I headed for my thaumcraft area. I got out my Diary and wrote the next entry 'Day whatever, another disaster occurred today. Only 3 days ago Earth my long lost sister turned up, and on that same day we got invited to a party. The next day we went and that was when it all went wrong. Me and Zoey were how to put it, held at sword point and we didn't have any gear to defend ourselves with. Earth got rid of Sjin but Duncan, well she tried but then he went too far and almost killed us, that was when Earth dropped her gun and told Duncan to take her instead of me and Zoey. I can only guess what he's doing right now, I imagine that Earth is fighting back but it will only be a matter of days when she runs out of bullets or magic to charge her wand. I'm going to go see Zoey now and talk to the others.'

I went off to see Zoey, when I got there the rest of the group were already there, I smiled at her before addressing the rest of them. "Operation Save Earth will go live tomorrow; you all know who Earth is right?" I asked and they all nodded before I sat them down and we discussed plans for the next day. My mind was focused on saving my sister.

*A/N: Will Earth be saved? Will the rest of the Yogscast pull together to save her? Find out in the next chapter. Bye For Now, Shadow Out*


End file.
